The are a great number of luggage containers that are employed for holding a collection of objects of various sizes and shapes. Likewise, a wide variety of materials are used in the fabrication of containers, including, metal, wood, cardboard, glass, plastics and combinations thereof. The materials of construction generally are chosen based upon the characteristics of both the objects contained and the degree of protection afforded by the container.
The concept of sport luggage for holding large items such as fishing rods is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,748 which shows a fishing-rod holder for car top carriers. Still other types of sport luggage or sport bags are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,866 which shows a multi-compartment sport bag for carrying items, such as clothing and equipment
The present invention relates to sport luggage that, in one embodiment, is useful for stowing small items while a person is involved in recreational activities such as fishing, camping, boating, snowmobiling etc. and, in another embodiment, is useful for storing and protecting larger contents from the environment. The present invention comprises sport luggage that is lightweight and water-resistant so that it floats sufficiently long for a person to retrieve it should a person accidentally drop the sport luggage in the water. The sport luggage can be sufficiently small so that a user can carry the sport luggage with him or her by a lanyard attached to the sport luggage or the sport luggage can be larger to accommodate and protect larger articles.